


I scream too loud when I speak my mind.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The sea doesn't like to be restrained. [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer References, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Percy, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Greek and Roman Mythology - Freeform, I Blame Tumblr, Mild Language, Post-Tartarus (Percy Jackson), Sort Of, Symbolism, Thalia has a potty mouth and I'm a believer of let Thalia cuss, Time Travel, Unreliable Narrator, but it discussed since this is about Greek mythology, shit I hate tagging, there is no rape in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-16 20:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Percy Jackson does not accidentally vaporize his pre-algebra teacher.





	1. Mrs.Dodds cosplays a dead vampire from Buffy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofswordsandpens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofswordsandpens/gifts).



Percy hugged his mom tightly. He doesn't care that it's in front of Yancy Academy entrance or how cheap his mom's car must look like - how poor they are - and is. Percy closed his eyes so rebellious tears don't fall from them (so his mom doesn't see); he's already trembling in her arms. That's more than enough. 

Percy doesn't want to show how- 

Percy wasn't scared. Percy knew how this all basically plays out. He doesn't remember every detail (Who would? Okay, maybe Annabeth.) but he knows the major events because he lived this already years ago that now are his present. (Percy also knew these are the good days, the easy times.) 

Yet as Percy breathed in one last breath, the smell of candy - of his mom - wasn't comforting for first time in his life. It felt like there was a weight on his chest even though he knows Hades is one the better gods (which, yeah, was hard to shallow because Percy's uncle had always reminded Percy of a bully just, you know, a godly one - actually he was a bully) to have your mom kidnapped by. Or rather this time he's unknowingly protecting her even though the very thought of him kidnapping mom made Percy's teeth grind. 

But his mom is right. If you change too much you can't predict it all. (Yet she had let him get the tattoo, her lips had been thin from disapproval.) Percy is going to change stuff but not everything. 

Unfortunately, even though Hades will be unknowingly protecting her, his mom being held hostage was not one of those things. 

The only reason he's allowing it is because he knew mom was in safe hands: her own.

Eventually and regretfully Percy slipped out from the hug. There's a pang in his stomach as he looked at mom one last time (mom and her flat belly) before climbing the steps of Yancy Academy. Percy had stumbled off the steps this morning dazed and horror creeping in on him (slowly suffocating him). He's back with a bandaged shoulder, sea green eyes that don't belong on this face that baby fat lingers on because his eyes look as old as the sea itself (they're the eyes that belong to a soldier), and with a crushed piece of paper in his fist that is no longer stained with blood. 

[\\]

Percy does well in school only because he knows this stuff already. Chiron, Mr. Brunner, looked at him with pride in his old eyes. Percy doesn't do it only just for him despite the respect he feels for his teacher. Percy does it for his mom and for his Annabeth because she would kick his ass for purposely failing in school when he can do better than slack off and call a teacher an old sot. (That of all the small details to recall of this year he remembers.) 

Sleep however is something Percy has not excelled at. He's tried sleeping on the floor after practicing with Chiron's sword collection, trying to gain some muscle because he can't just wait around (he'll go crazy). It didn't help even though his scrawny body ached and weighed down on him afterwards when Percg sneaked back to his and Grover's room. 

Every night Grover has to wake him up while he thrashed about on their floor otherwise he would have screamed his head off. 

"Percy's what's wrong?" Grover asked him every night. 

His friend used the restroom more often nowadays because nervousness makes him have to go. Percy wanted to confide on him; to tell his best friend who Hera took him from. (Yanked as though a puppet instead of lose canon that he undoubtedly is.) 

Percy doesn't though even though most nights his eyes burn from tears and his throat is sore from having screamed his head off at the horrors of Tartarus that he and Annabeth had endured together. 

[\\]

"You scream like you're dying," Grover confessed to him quietly one night. Percy lied against the wood of one of the beds, his nightshirt sticking to him because of sweat. He stinks, Percy realized or rather smelled, but he doesn't care enough about his body odor. What was important was that his heart doesn't feel like that of a scared rabbit's. 

Grover's eyes reminded him of a kicked puppy so Percy had looked anywhere in room (that's filled with a small amount of light from only a lamp being on) but at his friend's eyes. 

"I'm not," Percy eventually told him, his bare feet cold from the wooden floor. 

He didn't move to put socks on them. Percy just took deep breathes in and out because that is all he can do (for now). 

[\\]

Grover is afraid for him. Percy is too tired to feel anything but a weight on his chest and homesickness for his time and his Grover. 

[\\]

Percy never wanted to be a half-blood. Much less half blood of prophecy or one of the seven. He most certainly did not want to relive two wars again. He'd just wanted go to college with Annabeth in New Rome. 

His opinion didn't matter. (It never did.) 

It took escaping to the boy's restroom, taking off his long sleeve shirt of the day so he can stare at the tattoo on his arm through the the restroom mirror to Percy to feel like - to remind himself - he wasn't just a pawn. 

(He still never got around to playing a game of chess but Percy did google what the hell a pawn was. He was right; they did get sacrificed a lot but if they reached the other side of the board they can become any piece from the game besides the king.) 

[\\] 

It feels like forever for the field trip to arrive and then suddenly it's there. He and Grover were sitting on the worn seats of the school bus. Bobofit something, a rather freckled red headed girl a shade darker than that of what Percy remembers of Rachael's hair, kept trying to hit Grover in the back of head with pieces of her peanut butter and ketchup sandwich. 

It takes one glare, Percy turning his head so he can look at her and him telling her: "Just try it again," with a lupus like snarl that could cut glass for her to wisely stop.

Grover watched the exchange with something in his eyes Percy can't quite name. Percy couldn't help but wonder if Grover can see or sense how barely kept together his shards are. How Percy isn't his Percy. 

Instead of saying thanks Grover mutterd 'why always twelve' to himself. Percy glanced at him from the corner of his old sea green eyes. He doesn't want to lie to Grover so instead of saying anything Percy just slipped his hand into his best friend's hand.

Grover held on tight to Percy's hand. Grover was afraid (like Percy was tired). 

"You know it's ok? I like peanut butter." 

Percy felt a lump in his throat, "I know," he confessed as Mrs. Dodds gave him the evil eye.

He returned the glare unafraid despite knowing who she is. This time around he was not going to accidentally vaporize her. 

When they all start to head off the bus Percy let go of Grover's hand so his friend could grab his crutches even though he knows Grover doesn't need them. Bobofit loudly murmured a thank God and mutters something about what gay losers they are. 

Grover immediately stopped focusing on his crutches so he could grab onto Percy's wrist in fear of Percy decking their bully. Even though this time around their principal hadn't threatened Percy's death if this school trip turned out like any of Percy's previous and infamous school trips the man had heard about. 

The water fountain in front of the museum didn't explode, Percy noted. What that means makes Percy frown (because that's wrong or maybe-) Percy, despite Grover's wrist on his right hand, turned around punched Bobofit right on her freckled nose just like he wished he had whenever he had looked back on this field trip. She stumbled back onto one of the seats with a soft thud. Grover groaned in despair. Percy's hair on the back of his neck stood up as Mrs.Dodds suddenly appeared behind him. 

"Now honey," Mrs.Dodds falsely crooned at him. This time Percy doesn't guess his punishment. "You need to come with me." 

"Wait!" Grover yelped in panic. "It was me. I punched Nancy." 

Mrs.Dodds glared at him for the obvious lie. Grover's whiskery chin trembled. Percy smiled at his friend's attempt at protecting him; it probably didn't reached his eyes or the dark circles under them though. 

"I'll be fine," Percy reassured Grover. 

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds rudely barked at him. "Now." 

Percy shot the Mrs.Dodds his deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare before walking behind her knowing full well what was in store. 

[\\]

The gallery Mrs.Dodds choose was empty and vast. It was a mix of Greek and Roman marble friezes. Some Percy could put a name others he couldn't. All the while Mrs.Dodds had started making a noise in her throat that if Percy didn't know she wasn't human he would suggest to her to pick up some cough drops. 

"You've been giving us problems, honey," the fury told him. 

Percy stared at her and doesn't say anything. He sincerely doubted that if he was to tell the truth she would believe him. 

The weight was heavy in his chest as he waited for Chiron. His fingers flexed next to his jeans despite Riptide not being in his pockets. Which was another thing, probably in the top ten if he ever was to make a list, Percy missed from his time. 

Thunder shook the building. Percy stood his ground. 

"Confess Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain."

Percy sincerely doubted that. He didn't voice his doubts though. His fingers curved into a fist and then he opened them as he waits for Chiron (except the fountain hadn't exploded). 

"Your time is up," Mrs. Dodds hissed, finally done on waiting for him to break the silence. 

Her eyes had begun to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers began to stretch but Percy didn't wait to watch them transform into talons. Instead he glanced at the doorway several feet from him. His nails dug deeply and painful into his palm. Mrs.Dodds jacket melted into large, leathery wings which completed her transformation onto her true form: one Nyx's daughters, a fury. Alecto was her name but since Mrs.Dodds wouldn't stop referring to him as honey for years to come he would keep calling her Mrs.Dodds. 

She lunged at him; there's no Chiron. (It's too early; it's too late.) 

Percy had no weapon on him. There's no Riptide thrown in the air for him to catch and uncap. If he died here and now who would protect Annabeth and Grover? Keep an eye out for Tyson? Help in the quest for the Golden Fleece that heals Thalia? Be there for Racheal so she'll know she isn't insane? 

Percy had missed his sword and the presence of a pen in his pocket but he doesn't need one. Percy lifted his hand. There's blood running down his palm from where his nails had dug in. Percy thought to himself that he should feel sick as Mrs.Dodds clawed at her brittle throat with her sharp talons that cut into her very flesh. Yellow powder started falling from her throat. Unlike him she doesn't bleed. Sulfur filled the air and clogged up Percy's nostrils. 

Mrs.Dodds made a sound (a horrible screech) like she was drowning as more of her slowly but surely and agonizingly became powder. It's a sound Percy sure will haunt his nightmares along with how Annabeth had screamed and how his mother had fallen onto the cement like a puppet whose strings had been cut. 

The water fountain had not exploded but eventually Mrs.Dodds stopped pouring out from the self inflicted wounds of her neck and she explodes in yellow powder. 

Percy walked out of gallery and made his way to the group of Yancy students like he didn't just purposely make Mrs.Dudds cosplay a dead Btvs vampire. 

[\\] 

Percy joined the group just in time for Bobofit to snicker something about the naked guy on the stele as Chiron talked about something Percy can't hear over Bobofit's smart comments. 

"Will you shut up?" It came out louder than intended and Percy felt like banging his head into one of the museum's walls as the group - including Chiron - fell silent. 

...Percy pretty sure this happened last time. The urge to bang his head into a wall just became stronger. 

"Mr. Jackson, did you have a comment?" Chiron asked. 

"No, sir." 

Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the vases."Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" 

It wasn't question. Thankfully Percy knew the answer. 

"That's Rhea presenting Kronos a rock instead of Zeus." 

"Why did Kronos want to eat his son Mr. Jackson?" 

"Eeew." One of the girls behind Percy muttered. 

"The same reason Zeus ate Metis- I think that's how you pronounce her name." 

Chiron leaned forward from his wheelchair. There was something in his eyes. "Could you tell me why?"

"They were afraid of being overthrown. Of their power being taken from them so that's why Kronos ate his children except for Zeus. And years later Zeus ate Athena's mother." 

Behind him, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Chiron said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair because of Chiron's "radar ears" having caught her smart remark. But then again she had a point. Mortals didn't have to worry about their godly parents deciding to murder them because they were a threat to them. 

Percy shrugged halfheartedly. "I don't know," he lied easily. 

"I see." Chiron looked as though he didn't believe him. 

[\\]

That night Percy doesn't even try to fall asleep. Grover stayed up with him and they ate apples and the candy Percy hadn't illegally sold yet. 

When Grover fell asleep, snoring loudly with a piece of apple on his beard, Percy pulled a piece of paper from out of his sneakers before grabbing a pen from their desk.

In barely legible writing Percy wrote down: grocery shopping before camp. 

[\\]

Grover, unlike Percy, was a terrible liar. He can't ask what happened to Mrs.Dodds without having to admit there was a Mrs.Dodds. 

Percy's grades don't slip after their school trip unlike last time. He managed to sell the rest of the candy his mom gave him to other Yancy Academy students so he can go grocery shopping. This time on their quest they're going to have supplies that aren't blown sky high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I completely like this but I got to start somewhere. 
> 
> Next chapter Percy goes shopping in preparation for the quest.


	2. One-sided car chases with the Minotaur.

Chiron was his Latin teacher; Charon would want a pay raise from Hades for some Italian suits. Oh and Cerberus liked red rubber balls better than sticks though that info wouldn't be found in Cambridge's Guide to Greek Mythology aka the textbook (the only textbook despite exam day nearing) Percy was studying. 

[\\] 

"Percy," Grover says as he shakes Percy's shoulder. Percy squinted daggers at him as he woke up to the awful smell of rotten eggs. In the corner of his eye Percy noted passengers starting to make their way off the bus. 

Groggily he uncurled himself from his bus seat as Grover watched their surroundings nervously. Before everything Percy had thought Grover was afraid of bullies or someone going to rob them. Now Percy knows why his friend's bladder is going to act out. Monsters and gods were unfortunately real and oh did they love to give half bloods a series of unfortunate deaths or quests. Quests that usually have gruesome near death experiences. In a way, it was nice to know there are Greek gods and monsters out there, because Percy could someone to blame and dream about punching their godly (cough Hera or cough) face when things go wrong. 

"Hey Percy," Grover said as they waited in line to get off the overheated bus. "I want you take this." There was a pause as Grover tried to find a way to properly phrase what he was about to say. "In case you need me this summer."

Percy only glanced at the card that Grover handed to him. He didn't even attempt to read since he knew what it said (or rather it was Camp Half-Blood location and rarely used phone number) and it's fancy script would try to murder his tired eyes. 

"Thanks," Percy managed to sleepily mumble without yawning. "You know," he paused so he could look at his friend's eyes, "if you ever need help I'll be there. Summer or any other time in the year." 

Grover cracked a nervous smile as they went down the steps of the bus. Fresh air greeting them as they stepped out onto the country road. A country road you wouldn't really notice except for if you broke down at it. There was nothing really scenic about the place if you didn't count the weird looking red flowers. Percy's eyebrows furrowed for a moment only to relax a second later. While there was something about them, something Percy felt he should know, they weren't important. 

The only thing about this place that stood out, the thing that made the hair on the back of Percy's neck stand up, was three old ladies knitting under a maple tree. Except they weren't really three old ladies knitting a singular sock for Big Foot. Well they were but they weren't. Old ladies that is. Not the Big Foot part. It's complicated and deadly even if it wasn't Percy's life the Fates were going to cut before his tired eyes. 

They each had their own name. The Fates of course had names but they were more known as the Fates and Percy didn't know their names. Probably a good thing, Percy realized grimly as Grover finally noticed them and tensed up. Names were powerful things, Percy thought as his thumb lightly traced his palm where a symbol (that later Percy had learnt was the Eye of Horus) had been drawn on. (The only reason Percy had learnt so was because Death was his favorite out of The Endless from Sandman.) 

The ADHD part of Percy despite the seriousness of situation before him couldn't help but wonder Carter would still be able to meet him. Or if even he was whatever the Egyptian equivalent for demi-gods were during this time. 

The Fate not holding the yarn (the string - life) and not knitting pulled out a large (as in Donkey Kong should be comfortable in using them) pair of gold and silver scissors. Then what Percy was seeing and what was making Grover's blood drain from his face simply flickered on and off. Like an old lightbulb at a cheap gas station bathroom. 

Instead of three old woman in worn bleached cotton dresses, they were wearing what might as well be their bed sheets that had been bleached because no bed sheets were that naturally white. It simple wasn't natural. It wasn't a toga, Percy noted as thumb stopped tracing his palm and instead it's nail begun to sigh into his palm. Percy could recall the togas the female praetors had worn and whatever the Fates were wearing it wasn't that. There probably a book out there or Percy could google about Greek and Roman togas that weren't togas and 'what are they called?'

But like the 'How To Interact With Greek Gods and Not Being Turned Into Stag Or Something Equally Terrible For Dummies' (or something along that lines) Percy had never cared to find out. 

No longer was a Fate holding a pair of giant scissors, in it's place were a pair of old fashion and still giant shears. She and her sisters' eyes were trained on Percy as she cut the golden string that once been electric blue yarn. Percy could swear he could hear the snip of the shears.

Grover made a sound as though someone had made him into a satyr skewer. (Percy felt pretty much the same.) 

[\\]

The fire burned brightly in the night. It's warmth wasn't comforting as the smell of burning wood and flesh filled Percy's nostrils. While he didn't gag Percy felt sick to his stomach at once again having to smell burning flesh. Percy had witnessed many pyres after the Battle of New York. He had hoped he never have to smell it again despite the odds being against him; despite being a demi-god. 

Sometimes, though Percy would never voice it, those pyres were what filled his nightmares instead of his memories of Tartarus. 

The woman besides him pulled on her hair. Her fingers wrapped in the brunette locks, yanking harshly on them and Percy winced because that had to hurt, She was muttering to herself. Percy couldn't hear her though. She spoke too soft compared to the cackle of the fire before them. The fire that did nothing to comfort Percy from the cold of night. 

Suddenly warm arms wrapped around him. A familiar shade of frizzy red hair fell right into his eyesight as his friend leaned on him, arms still tightly hugging him. The scent of wet paint was there but it wasn't strong enough to bloke the smell of burnt flesh that made Percy's tongue feel heavy in his mouth. Oddly enough there was no paint on Rachel's tan arms. There was only the familiar sight of dried blood caked on her arms. Percy frowned. He opened his mouth but his tongue was too heavy to move much less ask what happened. While Rachel could more than defend herself (she threw a plastic hairbrush at Kronos, something that still to this day made Percy smile even if it was just a small smile) but that didn't mean Percy wouldn't worried for her. 

She leaned into his ear, lips cold enough to be dead. Her fingers wrapped around some of the strands of his hair - when did they get in his hair? His heart felt like a rabbit's as she tugged on his hair. Percy over the years had been an unwilling companion of pain so he didn't let out a harsh breathe in protest. 

The smell of flesh seemed to be stronger and Percy tasted butter popcorn. Rachel's lips parted and- 

Percy woke up. 

There was a spoon being dragged out of his mouth; his mouth tasted of buttery popcorn. Ambrosia, Percy realized. The familiar sight of the camp's infirmary and the too-bright-for-Percy's-liking light bulb greeted Percy as he wearily squinted open his eyes. It was the sight of Annabeth smirking down at him as she gathered another spoonful that kept Percy from clamping his eyes shut. Percy's eyes were suddenly wet at a familiar, but not because Annabeth infront of him was so young, sight before him. His chest felt heavy like an elephant was on it. Or he was once again holding up the sky only this time he was stupidly doing so with his chest. 

Annabeth shoved the spoon the spoon into his mouth - open up for the train, Percy couldn't help but deliriously think - even as he shook his head. No- he had to- 

His mouth tasted like the ashes of the dead, of burnt corpses that Percy had been a witness to too many, instead of buttery popcorn he rarely got to eat at the movies when he went. (Because snacks and drinks cost almost, if not more than, as much as the tickets.) 

Annabeth's dark grey eyes reminded him of cat's as they narrowed down on him before glancing at his shoulder. Annabeth shook her head with pursed lips. Her golden curls swung around a little at the movement since they weren't in a ponytail.

Quietly, as though she wasn't suppose to be here, she whispered, "What will happen at the summer solstice? Why are you here you idoit?" 

Curiosity burned in her eyes. Percy, despite being groggy from just waking up, was glad that was the only part of Annabeth that was burning. 

"Tell Grover not to go back. I don't want the horn," Percy slipped back into Morpheus' arms; no goth teenager and her ankh greeted him. He didn't know how to feel about that as he dreamt of reading comics. Of every so often glancing up at the growing pile of library books with a soft smile. Oh yeah. Annabeth was going to end up using his card to rent some of those books. Percy, despite his teasing he'd given Annabeth earlier that day, didn't mind. 

[\\] 

"Do you think I'm a good person?" 

Most people wouldn't ask their mom that as they go down aisles looking for m&ms since they already found apples. ("Tell me what you saw. Tell me that they weren't looking at you.") 

His mom glanced at him from the corner of her eye as she held a box of chamomile tea in her tiny hands. (Snip.)

Percy blinked suddenly he could have sworn- 

His red hoodie. Percy's fingers twitched as they grazed the right pocket of his jeans. She had his red hoodie in her hands but that was wrong. Percy hadn't worn his hoodie to the only grocery store near Montauk. Heonlywornit-thrownit onwhenhismomhadaonesidedcarracewiththeminotaur. ("Oh, nobody much," Grover said, obviously still miffed about the donkey comment. "Just the Lord of the Dead and a few of his blood-thirstiest minions."

"Oh, I thought it was sheeptar," Percy joked, his attempt at humor wasted since no one in the car, sadly, got his joke. Was this how Hannibal felt? Percy couldn't help but wonder as they were having an one sided car chase with the minotaur.) 

The lights. The lights kept flickering and Percy was tired. That was it. People had crazy thoughts when they didn't sleep. After picking up three bags of m&ms Percy put them in the buggy along with the apples and book about all the monuments and other architectural stuff in America. As he made his way back to the one of the previous aisles, Percy mouth suddenly felt like all his teeth hurt. Like a scorpion had nested in it. 

"Percy I think you're-" his mom started to answer only for Percy to wake up to having his shoulder shook. Grover was kneeling so he could look Percy in his eyes. 

"Percy," he said with nervous eyes and empty hands. "you gotta wake up. You gotta tell me where you got that tattoo." 

"I'm not a pawn," somehow Percy managed to mutter out despite the heaviness of his tongue. The dryness of his mouth and the dull pain of each of his teeth. "I'm not Cassandra." 

"You can't be a Roman," Grover told him - no pleaded in a fearful tone with eyes that could put a kicked puppy to shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dreams like a podcast,  
> Downloading truth in my ears.  
> They tell me cool stuff."  
> "Apollo?" I guess, because I figured nobody else could make a haiku that bad.
> 
> He put his finger to his lips. "I'm incognito. Call me Fred."
> 
> "A god named Fred?"
> 
> [\\] 
> 
> For those who don't know who Cassandra is I'll explain. Cassandra was a princess of Troy (sometimes a priestess of Apollo, myths differ like comics) who was very beautiful. One version says Apollo made a deal with her: she have sex with him and he'll give her the gift of prophecy. She went back on the deal and he spit in her mouth so when she did have a prophecy no one would believe her not even her family. 
> 
> Other version: In an attempt to woo (Is it still wooing if it's just for sex?) Cassandra Apollo gave her the gift of prophecy but when she rejected him he cursed her to never be believed by anyone. 
> 
> So poor Cassandra knew everything about the Trojan War before it happened. She warned her brother Paris not to do it. Even got her other brother, who also had the gift of prophecy, to help her warn Paris 'hoe don't do it.' 
> 
> Paris did it ('Oh gods. Please gods have mercy on us Paris did it.'). She warned Troy about the Trojan horse. Even went to destroy it herself only to be stopped. (Can you imagine Odyssey being 0.0 as he heard that Cassandra seen through the trick of the Trojan horse?) She later was raped by Ajax the lesser in Athena's temple and murdered by the King's (who kidnaps her as his concubine) wife and the man who the Queen was having an affair with. So yeah poor Cassandra indeed. 
> 
> Also, yes this chapter was written ambiguous on purpose.


	3. The one where a god gets a Harry Potter reference.

There are somethings that change over time and that's not even counting time travel. Mr.D was not one of those things what so ever. 

"Ah yes Peter Johnson come join us and don't you dare cause me a headache otherwise," there was a pause as Mr.D took a sip from his Coca Cola before grimacing at it not being wine, "cheetah. I'll turn you into a nice lovely cheetah or a creature like such." 

Percy stared back at Mr.D who was -no, would be referred to as "the wine dude" by certain donut loving pegasus much to said wine dude's annoyance. 

"Well there went my hope and dreams of being a dolphin," was the dry (Percy was too tired to be anything else and then was there fact he had endured watching his mom being kidnapped a second time around by Hades) retort Percy gave to Mr.D's threat. 

Grover let out a panicked noise before shooting a nervous look at Percy. 'What about nice did you not get?' Grover mouthed to him. 

"Do you know how to play pinochle?" Mr.D asked Percy with suspicious blood shot eyes. 

Percy frowned as he thought. Mythocards, poker, and gold fish? Absolutely (though sadly he didn't excel at gold fish despite his godly parent). Pinochle? Not so much since he really didn't remember really playing it. 

"No," Percy finally answered. 

"No sir," Mr.D corrected with air of anger. 

Percy without missing a beat replied, "There's no need call me sir professor."

Percy had always wanted to say that; that and take me to your leader. 

Mr.D momentarily choked on a poor timed sip of his Coke Cola. Chiron had a look of being torn from being amused and knowing he couldn't (or rather shouldn't) laugh but his lips did twitch upwards. Annabeth, who had been leaning on the banister her back to the banister instead of her stomach so her back was not to them (to him) all the while watching him with wary eyes, let out a laugh so hard she tilted her head. Curls falling with her head into the sunlight. Percy's chest ached at the sight; at knowing Annabeth wouldn't turn her back while in his presence. Suddenly despite it being as sunny and warm it had been a minute ago Percy felt cold. 

He bit down the urge to fiddle with something or anything he could get his fingers on. Instead he shoved his hands into his jean pockets that were completely empty. This, the reminder of being in the past, of not having Riptide with him, only made Percy feel even more cold. 

Finally someone broke the silence. 

"Annabeth?" Chiron called and she came forward. "This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk? We'll be putting him in cabin eleven for now."

Hermes Cabin, Percy thought as soon as Chiron said the number. Going back there meant Luke. What was he going to do about Luke? Or rather this Luke? It had been a question that had turning in his heads for weeks and he still hadn't come up with an answer. 

"Sure, Chiron," she agreed with slightly pursed lips. Before Annabeth left she turned around and stared at Percy. The look she gave him was that of an alley cat when it found a rat. 

"You drool in you're sleep," Annabeth then smiled at him, innocence incarnate. Percy smiled back. It felt more like a grimace than a smile so he was thankful Annabeth had already turned her back on him and had started making her way off the porch. 

Percy instead of watching her go looked back at Chiron. "Do you work here Mr.Brunner?" 

"Not Mr.Brunner," Chiron corrected with a soft smile. "You may call me Chiron. I'm afraid Mr.Brunner was a pseudonym. A lie told so that I could make a house call-" 

As Chiron talked Percy figured with a small frown that this time around he sadly would, like last time, not to get see the orientation film. Bummer. 

"Grover," Mr.D interrupted Chiron who was saying something about Percy's first test, "are you playing?" It didn't sound like a question.

"Yes sir!" Grover yelped immediately after Mr.D finished his question. With trembling fingers Grover dragged the chipped paint chair agansit the porch deck and further from the table so he could sit. 

"Now," Mr.D said, "would you like to tell me why a Greek demi-god has a SPQR tattoo on his arm?" 

Percy glanced up. Unlike Annabeth he was never good at looking innocent incarnate. 

"I haven't had gotten a single headache from you boy." There was a warning in Mr.D's voice. 

"Who are you?" Percy asked. "What does Mr.D stand for?" He inquired. 

Mr.D sent him a rather ugly glare. "You'll find that names have great meaning." 

Percy, far use to Mr.D and his attitude, only kept on staring with an eyebrow raised. That seemed to annoy Mr.D further. Anger did not suit the - what were the painting of baby faced angels called? Hubbubs, Percy wondered with a small frown. No that wasn't it. It was...cherubs. That was it. 

Anger and a Hawaiian shirt did not suit Mr.D even though more often than not he was passive aggressive and wearing a Hawaiian shirt. Funny how life works. 

 

[\\] 

"You taught Latin class Mr-Chiron. Why would you teach the Greek names of the gods if you're teaching a Latin class?" 

Mr.D gave him a rather dry look. "Because the Greek gods exist."

"And the Roman ones don't?" 

"If you even start to give me headache you'll be wishing I just had the power to take away ten house points. Haven't I already threaten to turn your imprudent brat self into a animal?" 

"To be honest I think there are wrost fates than being animal." 

There must have been something in his eyes because Mr.D made no comment or retort after looking at him. Chiron however started explaining that the Romans stole their gods from the Greeks. In his mind Percy could imagine how Frank had once said the Romans had made the gods more...well like gods than the Greeks had. Honestly Percy didn't care if the gods were Greek or Roman. It honestly didn't matter to him if Hera was Hera or Juno, if Ares was Ares or Mars, if Athena was Athena or Minerva, and so on. 

What mattered to Percy was them messing up his and his friend's lives. 

[\\] 

Sometimes Percy doesn't dream of Tartarus. Sometimes Percy dreams of cabin in Alaska. There's snow on the roof and on the ground that softly crunches as he walks towards the cabin that's living room curtains are open. It's bright and warm in there like its quiet and peaceful out here. 

There's a Christmas tree in the corner that's Christmas lights remind Percy of a candle being lit. There's an overwhelming amount of presents under a tree that a blonde haired little girl ripping the wrapping apart from the presents with eager chubby hands. 

Percy never gets to see her eyes but he just knows that there's his just like the blonde curly hair comes from Annabeth. Percy never gets to make in that little happy cabin either. 

He never tells Annabeth about those bitter sweet dreams when he wakes up to her studying a Greek or Roman mythology book with tired eyes and her hair in a ponytail so it's out of the way. 

That's her coping; her knowing what might come next. Except there's no next greet big bad to face for them - for him. Instead there's only reliving it. 

[\\] 

It's when they're in the strawberry patches that Chiron finally confesses. "I must say I'm glad you're alive even with your tattoo. It's been a long time since I've made a house call to a potential camper. I'd hate to think I've wasted my time."

"Does it matter?" Percy asks before kneeling down and touching some soil. It's dry. Too dry in fact. Percy wipes the soil on his jeans. It'll need some more water with how hot today was. 

"What should or should not matter?" Chiron asks with that look in his eye. The one that he had when Percy had answered (lied) that he didn't know how how Greek mythology was applicable to real life. It's a look that matches Chiron's age. Old and daunting but none the less a bit curious. It's a look that (despite Chiron being his teacher, his friend) puts the hair on the back of Percy's neck stand up. 

Was this how a frog feels before its gutted for kids to examine it? It dies so others can learn. 

"If I'm Greek or Roman. Does it really matter?" 

Chiron gave a small frown at that. There would have been silence if not the sounds of far off chatter and the clang of metal against metal some distance away from them. 

"It shouldn't," Chiron admitted softly, "but it does. Every time Romans and Greeks meet there's war and that's not including what transpired during winter solstice." 

"What happened?" Percy asked as he rubbed his thumb and middle finger against one and another. There's still some soil on them. 

"Hopefully something that shall be resolved soon," was all that Chiron said on the matter. 

Percy grimaced. The life of a demi-god, the life he had never wanted but had grown to both hate and love, had soured Percy's hopes of ever being left out of Greek and Roman not-so mythology shit. Changed timeline or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Eat bitter, taste sweet," Frank said. "I hate that proverb."
> 
> "But it's true. What do they call it these days---no pain, no gain? Same concept. You do the easy thing, the appealing thing, the peaceful thing, mostly it turns out sour in the end. But if you take the hard path---ah, that's how you reap the sweet rewards. Duty. Sacrifice. They mean something."
> 
> [\\] 
> 
> Okay so the reason this chapter took so long is because I own all the Heroes of Olympus books in hardback (while I own every Percy Jackson book besides The Last Olympian in paperback which is funny since I prefer Percy Jackson) but I couldn't find where my stupid self put The Mark of Athena. 
> 
> In other news I find an interesting quote in one of the chapters of The  
> Lightning Thief. I knows there's debate on whether or not Smelly Gabe ever hurt Percy when Percy was at home besides threatening to kick or punch his lights out. 
> 
> "I scooted a little farther away from him because, if there was something I had learned from living with Gabe, it as how to tell when an adult had been hitting the happy juice." 
> 
> Anyone else reminded of that line in Harry Potter of Harry having learnt to stay of arm reach? Which yes without a doubt Harry Potter was abused. Now while we do know for sure Sally was abused by Smelly Gabe I think that qoute does suggest that maybe Smelly Gabe might have hurt Percy while drunk. It's funny how things go over your head as a kid but when you read them again as a teenager you notice things.


	4. Or rather, attempt to kill Hitler, War World Two passes Go.

His mom loved literature. Percy didn't liked to read because of his ADHD makes it hard to stay put for long periods of time. Then there's the headache of reading English when a demi-god's brain is hardwired for either Greek or Latin. 

There had been an old book (it was published it 1970s) she read last year about a Holocaust survivor that's title Percy couldn't remember. Anyway the protagonist was a Jewish scientist that went back in time to, you know, kill Hitler before the man joined The National Socialist German Workers' Party (which was the original nane for Nazi party) and started War World Two. 

(Percy despite being a teenager knew  
how horrible wars could be and the ones he survived weren't as horrible as War World Two had been. Percy had asked himself if given the chance would he kill Hitler. Unlike most teenagers his age it wasn't a joke. 

Here's the thing: 

Percy had never murdered a human but his hands are far from clean. There had been demi-gods on the cruise ship Charles and him had blown up. But is it murder when you're at war? He'd killed hundreds of monsters during the Battle of New York. They're not human so it's not like it counts. Except it does. What forfeits it being counted is the fact they would hurt other campers if Percy didn't. He assisted his mom in premeditated homicide of Smelly Gabe and Percy would do it again if Paul had ever laid a hand on his mom. Paul never did and Percy was grateful that his mom had someone in her life that wasn't likely to die on her.) 

So the Jewish main character tries to control Hitler's mind and get the man to drown himself. Hitler doesn't drown himself and Adolf recognized that the force before his attempted suicide was Jewish. Guess what happens? The main character's actions from his time travel is what causes Adolf Hitler to be anti-semitic. 

A few weeks later on a picnic in New York instead of camp that had weapons in the basket as well as food, Percy had told Annabeth about the book his mom had read as he played with Annabeth's grey streak of hair that he shares. 

Somehow they got talking about another time travel lets kill Hitler epic fail. This time it's in television instead of literature. In the reboot of Twilight Zone a character time travels and succeeds in killing Hitler. Guess what happens? Hitler's mother adopts a baby and calls the new baby Adolf in honor of her dead son. Adolf grows up and becomes the Hitler we know and hate. 

So in conclusion, time travel sucks. Or rather, attempt to kill Hitler, War World Two passes Go. 

[\\]

Here's another fact about time travel Percy has come to learn: you lose everyone you love. Yes, they're there if you already know/met them during the time you ended up at. 

But they are not yours. 

They're young and Percy has to fight the urge to protect them because doing so will Grover and her killed. Or worse. 

[\\] 

Percy's finds himself in a classroom. That sets him on edge immediately and that's without realizing who else is in school. 

Bianca is infront of him. He can tell it's her because she has that hat on she'd wore when he first met her and Nico. Percy can see the end of a bow on the desk infront of him and an empty quiver of arrows are slung on the seat. 

Nico is next to the window. Mythomagic cards and all the figurines but one, the most important one, spread on his desk, none touching his half eaten McDonald's burger. There's a soda on the ground next to his desk. Oh and his hands are stained with dirt. In his mind Percy imagines a desperate, little boy he failed digging, desecrating, a grave. 

It's hard to shallow the spit his mouth. 

Thalia sits next to him. Unlike Bianca, her sheath of arrows is full and Percy feels sick. 

His nails dig into the wood of his desk. At the bottom of his desk there's red rose petals that stink of copper.

"Now, now sweetie don't go damaging school property," Mrs.Dodds tells him before making a tsk noise. 

"Does Alecto always call you sweetie?" Nico asks as he digs into his burger with dirty hands and bloody finger nails. 

"So Cassie," Thalia says before Percy can answer Nico's question. "What are you going to do?" Her stormy-green eyes bore into him and that's wrong. 

"You can kill Luke but Kronos will just adopt another demi-god," she tells him with no real emotion in her voice. 

The sense of dread, of something being wrong grows in Percy. Thalia fiddles with her t-shirt that says Team Buffy as Mrs.Dodds drones on about Orphism. 

"You can be like Cassandra of Troy and know everything going to happen but can't destroy that damn wooden horse since Luke is trusted and you're the newbie to camp with a Roman tattoo." She glares at him for that. 

"Or you can try to save Luke at the cost of not winning the war." 

Percy wakes up to the snip of a cord. He smells like a public restroom, is his first coherent thought. He's once again in the camp infirmary and Annabeth is keeping him company in the plastic chair next to the bed he's on. 

She raises a blonde eyebrow at him. "You sure do come here often." 

Percy snorts despite himself. "I'm not the one who told her to go to the crows," he retorts back. 

She smiles at that, her white teeth showing. "Jackson, I'm not the one who picked a fight with the child of war and lost by getting his head pushed into the toilet." 

Another reminder he's in the past. Clarisse hating his guts instead of well...not hating his guts as much. That also explains why it, or rather him, smells like an uncleaned bathroom. 

"Why are you here?" He asks drowsily, genuinely curious since they're not friends yet. 

Annabeth grabs something from one of the pockets of her shorts. The sight of a crumbled piece of paper makes Percy's eyes widen. 

She smooths out the paper before quietly reading it out loud. 

"Luke with a question mark. Lotus Casino with a question mark. Shopping before camp with a period. Paul with a question mark." 

She glances up at him with unforgiving, stormy grey eyes. Despite how tired Percy is, he still notices that the hand not holding his list is close to her knife that in a few years Luke will kill himself with. In his mind Percy can hear Thalia asking him, "So Cassie what are you going to do?" 

Nico was right. 

With great power comes great need to sleep, is Percy's last thought before he falls back asleep. He dreams of flesh and wood burning. He prefered the classroom even with Mrs.Dodds teaching the class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not the protagonist of a novel or anything…I’m a college student who likes to read, like you could find anywhere. But if, for argument’s sake, you were to write a story with me in the lead role, it would certainly be… a tragedy
> 
> [\\]
> 
> • My favorite sentence I wrote in this chapter was "Or rather, attempt to kill Hitler, War World Two passes Go." 
> 
> • The book Percy mentioned his mom read is in fact real by the way. It's The Primal Solution written by Eric Norden.
> 
> • Also, I meant to mention this in the last chapter since it might not be obvious unless you read the book recently but an example of Percy not remembering everything was the provisions he bought for the quest. They were ruined when Zeus hit Smelly Gabe's car with a lightning bolt. 
> 
> • In TLT, Thalia is described as having stormy-green eyes in Percy's dream but in SoM it is revealed that she had blue eyes.


	5. Dinner going up in smoke take two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: disturbing images (Does it count as images if it's words?) and past rape/non con.

There is flickering light around. 

(There is no sun or moon.) 

 

[\\] 

Thalia would not be the first or second person Percy would dream of in a nursery. Yet here she is, leaning over the metal crib with that rare smile of hers Percy has only seen directed at Annabeth. 

"He's so tiny," Thalia tells Percy as she puts her arms in the crib so she can grab the baby. It's hard to hear her over the yelling outside of the nursery though. 

When she turns around Percy feels ill immediately at the sight. Despite everything he has seen and endured this takes the cake. 

It's the corpse of a baby - a baby - that's been- 

Here's the thing about being asleep: you can't shut your eyes. Percy tries though; he tries his damnedest but he can't. 

Blood is all over the leather jacket Thalia's wearing. There's pieces of flesh that came off to and Percy can't close his eyes at the sight of the baby. 

Percy's fingers twitch at his side. There's water in his eyes and a burning anger in him at the sight. It's the anger that makes the ground tremble as waves crash violently into sand. The anger that could tear building apart and erupt mountains. It's the anger that makes Percy afraid of himself after he's over it. 

"What happened?" Percy manages to croak after finding his voice. He feels useless at the fact that is all he can do (for now). 

(Percy thinks of how he could pull the blood that's on Thalia's jacket, that's staining the cooked skin of the dismembered limbs that lay in Thalia's arms, and put it back into the corpse but it would not bring back the baby.

You can make an image of a baby out of clay but you cannot make a baby from clay; "the molding flesh should be left to god" after all.) 

"My mom isn't the only terrible parent Jason and I share," Thalia tells Percy as she continues to stare only at the corpse. 

Zeus. 

Images of what Percy can recall of the death of Nico's mom fill his head. Zeus hadn't meant to kill their mother -no, the god had meant to Nico and Bianca who had been just children as the baby in Thalia's arms. 

There's chunks of flesh missing from the dismembered limbs and Percy doesn't have to ask to know. 

Barbecue. He's going to stay away from barbecue for a while. Or any cooked meat because of the smell (the smell of dead demigods on a pyre, the smell of a child torn a part like the chicken you order from Kentucky Fried Chicken, the smell of Troy and it's citizens burning). 

[\\] 

 

It starts with monsters. 

It begins again because of mice in mom's apartment. 

 

[\\] 

 

The flickering light dances in the corner of your eye because of movement. There's the motion of being lifted, the feeling of air. There is warmth against you and you cling to it with all you can with your tiny hands. 

There is noise. There are sounds and at the same time there is gentle, smooth movement of warmth against your forehead. 

You are safe; you can not comprehend that but you feel it not the less as warmth clings to you, as warmth feeds you. 

 

[\\] 

 

"Dear ol Dad in the form of a snake slept with his own daughter," Thalia explained to Percy as she gently rocked the corpse of her sibling. Finally her eyes flickered up to his. "Can you remember who she is kelp brain?" 

Somehow Percy finds his voice, "Persephone. Mrs.Dodds explained it during class." 

Thalia gave a hum at his answer. Blood was starting to go down to her belt. In a two or so minutes it would start trickling down her ripped blue jeans.

"Their son - my half baby brother - was Zagreus the 'first Dionysus.' Hera, whose been a curse to any children of Zeus or Jupiter for ages, decided to incite the Titans to murder the child who was on Mount Ida. The Titans dismembered the baby before eating him. Guess they learnt from Kronos, huh." There's something so bitter and sad in her voice at that last sentence. The two of them aren't the best friends but they have had each other's back. Because of that it hurts to hear her like this; to see Thalia holding her half brother whose fate Jason easily could have shared. 

It's that thought that makes Percy's mouth twists. His stomach becomes even in more knots, as he recalls how Hera stole Jason from Thalia when they just been kids. (Hadn't they all been kids?) 

"I really hate that bitch," Thalia murmurs to herself and if there's water in her eyes Percy doesn't bring it up. 

"I'll punch her in the face when I go to Mount Olympus if you want." 

Thalia's head tilts back, throat bared as she laughs, and what's left of a corpse shakes her hands. (He had have to hold her short locks of hair to slit her throat with Riptide because it was a sword not a knife - Percy can't close his eyes but he tries again only to fail. Someday he won't have thoughts on killing; today isn't that day and Percy is pretty sure he'll be dead when that day comes.) 

When Thalia stops laughing she looks at him with vicious, stormy eyes. She smiles like he had laughed on the bridge after killing hundreds. 

"Oh I'm sure you can do worse," there's bloodthirstiness in Thalia's voice and rightful anger towards the gods. 

There's silence between them for a few minutes. Only noise being that of the breathe between the two of them because Percy is pretty sure gods don't breathe much less the corpse of a god. 

"Don't let it happen again kelp brain otherwise once I'm done pulling a Daphne I'm going to kick your ass." 

Percy smiles at that despite the bitter subject. 

 

[\\] 

 

There is sharp pain. And suddenly there is legion of sharp pain. You know no words but if you did you ask for it to stop. 

Please stop hurting me. 

 

[\\] 

 

Percy was pretty sure word of the bathroom incident (the one where he wasn't overlord of the plumbing) had spread through the entirety of the camp during the hours he'd been out. 

Thankfully it almost camp curfew so there was only so long campers could point at him (and sometimes laugh or giggle at him) before handling whatever they needed to do before harpies started patrolling the camp. 

Luke had taken pity on him and had apparently snatched some food from the dinner Percy had slept through. Despite the lack of good intentions behind it Percy did appreciate the gesture. He's back in the body of a boy who growing and doesn't always get enough to eat as he should. 

That at the food at camp (even if it isn't his favorite meal) is just mouth watering delicious. 

"I don't suppose you have a lighter?" Percy can't help but ask. 

There's a pause between them before Luke doesn't grab it from his pocket but takes of his worn sneakers and proceeds to grab it out of his sneaker. Huh. Not just him than. 

Percy wrips off a chunk of his burger with one hand and grabs the lighter from Luke's long fingers. He places the piece of food on the grass that's in front of him by a few inches, fumbles with turning on the lighter and keeping it on as he sets a chunk food on fire. 

"To Hestia and Zagreus." Hopefully he pronounced the later name properly, Percy thought as he took a sip out of the Coke Cola Luke had smuggled. 

Luke watches the actions and Percy with interested eyes. With calculating, worn eyes and why couldn't Percy see it before? 

(Why couldn't Percy at least understand where Luke was coming from before?) 

Percy takes a bite of his burger and watches a part of his dinner go up in smoke. He now can understand where Luke is coming from and Annabeth is angry at him because he wouldn't tell her anything. 

It's going to be interesting summer that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the gods were better than the Titans, or Gaea, but that didn’t make them good or wise. It didn’t make Percy like this stupid battle arena.
> 
> [\\] 
> 
> Daphne was nymph who was turned into a tree. Eros (Greek name for Cupid) shot Apollo with an arrow to make him fall in love with Daphne and then proceeded to shoot Daphne with an arrow to make her not only spurn Apollo like her past suitors but hate him. When Apollo finally caught Daphne (Eros having helped the other god) but before they could have sex (him rape her but Apollo also couldn't really consent considering he'd been shot with Eros' arrow) Daphne cried out to her father. Her father (who I think was a god to a river) turned her into a laurel tree. 
> 
> There's another hint into this chapter about the plot though this time, unlike the previous chapter, it's a bit more obvious. 
> 
> Also if you told me five years ago I would write fan-fiction with a baby's pov I wouldn't haven't believed you.


	6. How to bullshit a child of Athena and get away with it (even though she knows you're lying) for idiots.

After finishing reading out the sentence Percy looked up from the heavy volume to see Annabeth looking him. She was barely bitting her bottom lip and had her dark eyes narrowed. It was a look that Percy knew well. It always reminded him of the gears of clock turning. That was the look of Annabeth trying to figure out something that was refusing to make sense. 

"What's up?" Percy asked, going ahead and closing Odyssey that he'd, under Annabeth guidance, been learning Greek from. 

Annabeth kept staring at him, she'd stopped bitting her lip only to begin full out frowning. Her fingers, in turn of the pinky to the thumb, were being lifted from the grass to be put down again. Percy felt the urge to make some excuse (okay, not an actually excuse he was suppose to go climbing and burn himself on the lava) and leave. Yes, he knew Annabeth, knew the Annabeth she had been in the original time line, and that was why Percy felt the need to leave before Annabeth figured out whatever question about him she figured out. 

A part of him wanted to call her phone the day he'd woken up by Grover - a young Grover (even though technically Grover hadn't been young) - who'd been shaking his shoulders because Percy had been screaming so loud he'd woken up the whole dorm. Percy had went to his home first with the cash he had so far earned from selling candy against the rules of Yancy Academy; he could remember the look the taxi driver had given him when he got in with his worn, sweaty pajamas. 

His mom nor Paul had been there when Percy had knocked on the door with a shaky fist. Maybe she was at the hospital for physical therapy, Percy had thought only for that hope to brutally be murdered when some stranger had open the door. The woman had cussed him to hell and back for waking her up so loudly. Percy could smell the liquor on her. Briefly he couldn't help but wonder what would happen to her in a few months for her to move out. Percy been too busy to figure out with remembering where their old apartment with Smelly Gabe had been to guess another reason besides being spending her money on partying to pay the bill. 

Thoughts of getting there and beating Gabe were abruptly stopped when Annabeth finally spoke. 

"Who was the Luke on your list?" She asked, her eyes dark and narrowed at him like that would give her the answers she wanted. 

"He was a kid from Yancy that I was wondering if he'd pay money for some candy I smuggled into the academy." 

Annabeth nodded but Percy knew from experience that she didn't believe him. 

"Paul?" She asked before taking a sip of her water bottle. 

"A nice guy I thought about introducing to my mom." 

Blonde curls fell to the side of her shoulder as Annabeth tilted her head. "I thought your mom was married." That wasn't a question. 

Percy didn't even try to look innocent; he always looked guilty even when he wasn't. "Gabe had been hitting her. I think mom was going to send me to here while she handled the divorce." 

She hummed at him as campers started yelling and splashing in the water several feet away from them. Annabeth screwed on the lid to her waterbottle before speaking again. 

"I googled Lotus Casino," Annabeth confessed, her stormy eyes on the Odyssey. Lotus eaters, Percy thought. What an idiot he'd been. When did Annabeth not do something without meaning? When she'd trusted you, Perch thought with a pang of sadness. 

"I thought half-bloods couldn't use technology?" 

He was frustrating her, Percy could easily tell just as he could breeze through Greek. Though not the Odyssey; one did not breeze through Homer's works. (Percy still couldn't believe it use to be someone's job to memorize it just so they could orally tell the story.) 

She was enjoying it though, Percy knew. There was only so much entertainment Capture the Flag could give. Yes, Annabeth would most certainly try to win it but it wasn't a puzzle. But Capture the Flag couldn't bullshit you back and you knew you were be being bullshited and doesn't that make it interesting? Didn't that make Annabeth inch? Her eyes narrowed in interest. 

...It probably helped that Percy might be a Roman which the Greeks hadn't meet up with since the Civil War. 

"I might be meeting up with my older cousins there," that wasn't a lie. Percy knew if he changed the timeline he couldn't predict it but he had made a promise; he had broken his promise to Nico. Percy would be lying to say that he didn't want to rescue the Di Angelo siblings earlier. That want had even shown up in his dreams with Nico and Bianca being in Mrs.Dodds class about Orphism. Thalia would have been enough to remind him what was at stake and also lovingly chew his sea weed ass out about his tattoo choice. 

"Shopping before camp?" Annabeth asked, quoting the last thing on his list that she'd yet to ask about. 

"I told you," Percy said, letting frustration he honestly didn't feel leak into his voice. "My mom was planning to send me here before a certain monster Poseidon created decided to kill my mom." 

"Poseidon didn't create him." 

"No, but he made Pasiphae, the wife of Minos, fall in love with bull King Minos was suppose to sacrifice to him. So he did but not in the traditional sense." 

Annabeth got up, brushing her shorts before grabbing her plastic water bottle. "I guess that ends our lesson. I'd like my book back," Annabeth coldly told him. "I don't think you need anymore lessons." 

 

[\\] 

There's no one there to watch when Luke teaches him to use a sword. Percy can't remember what campers were there the first time around but he remembers there were campers. Now they are none because of the rumors of his tattoo. (Not a single camper - not even Annabeth- asks and Percy doesn't tell.) 

"You sure you're up for this?" Luke asks with a kind smile. "Earlier you had look like you'd seen a ghost." 

Percy smiled in return though it didn't reach the dark circles under his eyes. Percy doesn't answer that that he had seen a ghost when he had seen his dead friend Beckendorf. Beckendorf who'd been walking with one of his siblings, actually speaking (Beckendorf didn't speak often but when he did people listened) instead of his burnt and torn corpse somewhere lost in the sea. 

Percy tried another sword before putting back down with a frown; he missed Riptide in his hand, in his pockets. Not a single weapon in camp felt right but Percy wouldn't always be able to use Riptide so he might as well learn to at least handle another sword. 

Despite his earlier question, Luke did not go easy on Percy whose body wasn't use to fighting with a sword. Yes, he had practiced with Chiron's collection but that hadn't been enough time to take on Luke. 

Percy ended up bruised, battered, and sweaty. Percy didn't pour the water over his head despite the pain his ribs felt from the whaps Luke dealt out with the flat side of his blade. Luke already had this look in his eyes at the way Percy, despite being twelve, knew how to use a sword but didn't have the second nature or muscle to do so.

Briefly Percy can't help but wonder if that's the look kids who rip the wings off a butterfly get too in their eyes. 

He gets it. Percy unfortunately really did but he'll take the shitty gods over world as we know it ending titans and giants when it came down to it. Now did that mean he was going to let all the horrible things they did slide? 

No. 

[\\] 

 

Percy dreams of cut flesh being roasted on fire; he can smell it despite it being a dream. Demi-god dreams suck like that. 

Thankfully Luke or one of his siblings wakes Percy up before he starts an earth quake. 

[\\] 

 

It's Friday afternoon before Percy knows it. 

He's sitting on the grass next to Grover, dirt digging into his singed knees, and they're taking about searcher's licenses and children of the Big Three. Percy would enjoy just spending sometime with his best friend if it wasn't for the fact he knows what's going to happen tonight. 

Percy tries though as he promises that Grover will get his license despite what the Council thought. Grover looks like he's going to cry because someone besides Luke and Annabeth have his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Because fear kills everything," Mo had once told her. "Your mind, your heart, your imagination."
> 
> [\\] 
> 
> • For those who don't know the Lotus Casino is a reference to one of many problems Odysseus faced while trying to get back home to his wife and son. In the Odyssey, which was the book Annabeth was teaching Percy, some of Odysseus's men ate the fruit of the Lotus Tree like the Lotus eaters had. They didn't want to go home. Odyssey, who already had too little men, solved the problem by simply dragging his men to the ship because damnit he was going home. 
> 
> • The thing that makes Percy upset during Friday is that he knows his first Capture the Flag is later that night. Remember he gets attacked by a hell hound and then proceeds to be claimed by Poseidon. Percy doesn't know if Kronus knows who is parentage is so he's been trying to keep in under wraps.
> 
> • In case you didn't know I'm letting you know there's another part of the series posted. The fic takes place in middle of chapter two and has two chapters though I've only posted one so far...


	7. Percy will be keeping all his feelings right here and one day he'll die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative chapter title: Alexa how do you return a prophecy?

Percy hadn't spoken (or rather prayed) to his father in months; Percy had adamantly been doing so even before he somehow ended up here. 

Whatever Percy had been feeling towards his father though wasn't enough for him not to realize doing so might be needed as he in stood in line. It was frustrating that Percy couldn't remember if Kronos had known his parentage before he'd been claimed tonight. A part of Percy didn't want to risk it but in the original timeline Percy had only been given the quest because he'd been claimed by one of the big three. 

A rock and hard place, Percy thought with a grimace as he took steps forward as the line became shorter. Percy glanced down at his burger and chili cheese that despite being mouth watering good (camp food always was) Percy wasn't sure would be enough. Should he had gotten one of his cabin mates to sneak out of camp last night and buy a pillow pet from the Shell gas station that was the closest gas station to camp? One that wasn't a panda, Percy thought with a frown at the memory of Octavian slaughtering his stolen Bargain Mart buddy. 

 

...Did they even sell pillow pets yet? Percy couldn't help but wonder instead of focusing on his dilemma since the line was getting shorter. His thoughts going down a dog trail were a symptom of ADHD that frustrated Percy to no end once he realized what had happened. 

It wasn't till Percy was smelling hot chocolate, wildflowers, buttery rolls, and hamburgers on the grill that Percy realize what he'd done. Percy stared into the mouthed watering fire that a chuck of Hawaiian pizza still burning before grabbing a handful of his chili cheese fries and threw them into the fire pit. 'To Poseidon', he thought quickly, 'please don't claim me tonight. I'll start offering my candy instead of selling it against school rules and I'll go clean a beach from litter once this is all over.' 

Percy put his greasy hand on the other side of the plate before walking back to the Hermes' picnic table. It was ironic, Percy thought as he dodged bustling wood nymphs who were handing out desserts early since tonight was Friday, last time he'd been bitter on not being being acknowledged by whoever was his godly parent. Now all Percy wanted was to be unclaimed so Luke wouldn't tell Kronus who his godly parent was; what about next year? Selina was Luke's spy once Luke had abruptly left camp after having poisoned him with a scorpion. Maybe he might be able to convince her not to and not drag Chiron into it. Chiron who would tell the head of each cabin including his friend Hephaestus who had a crush on Selina. 

Or did Percy leave a spy in camp because her guilt had caused Selina to steal Clarisse's armor and she had died. History repeats Percy had been told and it did; Patroclus' death had been what had finally incited Achilles to stop being a self pitying  
blanketed burrito butt when there had been a war going on. 

Percy use to and maybe still did believe the ends justified the means but now? A part of him was debating on rescuing Bianca and Nico early so maybe Bianca didn't die this time around. What gave him a right to pick and choose who lived and who was sacrificed? (Technically Percy shouldn't choose at all; change too much of the timeline you wouldn't be able to predict it.) 

Percy had never wanted to be god and here he is playing god.

Percy managed to squeeze himself in between Luke and Conner; honestly Hermes Cabin had deserved more than one picnic table. How come he'd just now noticed that? 

...Because many demigods in Hermes' cabin had gone to Kronos' side, tried to live on their own instead of taking sides in a war they hadn't signed up for, or had died. Suddenly Percy's burger wasn't that mouth watering. He stared down at his plate, at the greasy, warm burger and what was left of his chili cheese fries, as his cabin mates talked to themselves.

Percy took a deep breath of warm air before forcing himself to pick up the burger. One bite, chew, shallow, and then a drink of blue cherry Pepsi. Percy repeated this until there was a elbow shoved into his sore ribs. Ow, Percy mouthed as he turned his head to Luke whose face was bright with happiness. Right now not even the scar on his face could prevent Luke looking handsome as he joked with his siblings and dragged Percy into the conversation as well.

Percy half-heartedly listened as Conner told them the punch line of of his joke. The others campers laughed hard and Percy forced himself to do so as he debated and doubted himself. 

It was a momentary relief when conch horn was sounded and they all had to clear plates before standing up and waiting. Annabeth and her siblings, despite carrying a ten foot banner, ran into the pavilion. The banner was silk, the color that of the children of Athena and Athena herself eyes, and there was a painted barn owl above an olive tree. The sight made Percy smile softly to himself as he recalled the memory of where he first learnt that Athena had created olives but not pizza. 

Suddenly there were the children of Ares stomping at their entrance at the other side of the pavilion. Clarisse was already leading her siblings like she would in the years to come. When compared to the grey silk of their competitor the Ares' banner of red was gaudy thing on the eyes. The sight - the nostalgia - of the  
bloody (shocker that) bloody spear and a  
boar's head made Percy's smile grew. 

He easily lost himself in pounding his fists (ow that hurt) into the Hermes table like the rest of demi-gods were. There was a loud mix of cheering and booing which made Chiron's tail flick in what Percy was going to assume was exasperation; Chiron was way too old to be nervous at the loudness of a crowd of teenagers when he trained Greek demigods who fought in wars. 

Percy leaned towards Luke, having to shout to be even heard over the roar of the teams. "Do Ares and Athena always lead the teams?"

"Not always," Luke explained. "But often."

"So, if another cabin captures one, what do you do— repaint the flag?" Percy asked despite already having the knowledge from his past (Future?) experience. 

Luke I turned to Luke and yelled over the noise, "Those are the flags?"

Luke grinned brightly at him, "You'll see. First we have to get one."

"Whose side are we on?" 

Percy received a sly look, as if Luke knew something that he didn't - something more than just capture the flag alliances, and gone was the beaming handsomeness from earlier. Luke looked evil in the the torchlight and Percy couldn't help but wonder if he had looked just like that when he had chocked the goddess while on Tartarus. 

He'd been glass vase dropped then; broken pieces cutting those who dare try to pick him up - all but Annabeth who been like duct tape or glue to his loose canon.

Was this what it was like to see your actually Jung shadow in the face, Percy wondered as Luke explained who were their allies. 

After the two teams were announced Chiron hammered his front left hoof. Everyone suddenly shut up. Percy had to bite back laughter at that. Chiron might like him a bit despite the wariness his felt but Percy would not be getting away with that. When diverse amounts of armor and weapons appeared on the table Percy begin suiting up only to stop mid-way when he noticed Luke's curious gaze. 

Percy would have smiled innocently if he honestly thought he would get away with it; Percy couldn't look innocent even when he was to save his life. Dumb, yes. Innocent, unfortunately no. 

"When Chiron was my teacher he use to let all his students play around with stuff like this," Percy quickly explained as he fastened the leather of his left gauntlet. 

Luke look down on him and Percy couldn't tell if he bought the lie or not. Before Luke could say something Annabeth screamed out "Blue team forward." 

Hurdily Percy finished putting on what was left of his armor. He grabbed the shield that had to be as thick as a Nba Backboard before running towards Annabeth. 

"Hey!" Percy cried out. 

Unsurprisingly Annabeth, who was still acting cold towards him, kept on marching like her life depended on it. Carrying the shield was one heavy and two just awkward like most of the weapons Percy had tried out previously with Luke. But Percy managed to get next to Annabeth who pointedly was looking forward instead of at him. 

 

[\\] 

 

"Don't worry," Annabeth said, finally turning to her head so she could look at him. "Athena always has a plan." 

Percy gave a small, warm smile. "I can believe that," he told her with a fond look in his eyes. 

 

[\\] 

Tonight was humid; the air hot despite it being evening, the clothes under his armor were wet from sweat, and strands of his hair were stuck to his neck. It was times like these, Percy thought as steel clashed with steel close by, that he really did miss those Roman baths. 

Fireflies were on and off like a gas station light but far prettier to look at. They were the only thing to look at for now. He'd let Clarisse 'drown' him in the toilet; forcing his body jerk under her weight like he thought kids unfortunate enough to get a face full of toilet were suppose to. Maybe not in embarrassing her would be enough. Yet as Percy hoped these things Percy couldn't help but remember every bully he'd dealt with. There was an ugly, hot feeling in his chest; the thought of who Clarisse grew into kept Percy's frustration that made him feel physically hot, like he was going to overheat, from overflowing. 

Percy took a deep breath of air in as a conch horn was blown followed by whoops, yells, and other sounds of victory. A huge part of him doubted it but Percy could hope and keep hoping until his hope got brutally murdered by Clarisse's electric spear. 

Branches snapped not that far off to his back. Clarisse and some of her siblings. Percy couldn't remember the exact number there were this new night in the original timeline. 

Percy picked up his shield from the ground having left it there to give his arm a break from its weight; the sword in his other arm was a thin thing - the only available by the time he'd finished lying to Luke. Perhaps too thin for his fighting style but Percy's body had yet to begin the training for the second nature of fighting with Riptide it needed. It was only his mind that remembered the how he fought with Riptide, the grip of his favorite sword, the constant and comforting weight in his pocket unless there were gym shorts involved. 

On the side of the creek Percy was facing, the underbrush exploded. There were - one, two-four-no, five kids yelling and screaming. Percy rolled his eyes at the sight despite knowing damn well he was going to lose this fight and it was going to be painful because Percy was keeping his body far from that creek. 

"Cream the-" Clarisse screamed some slur in Greek about Romans who in this case was Percy. 

It was awkward fighting once again in this body; Percy side stepped the first kid to get close, body dipping in the movement. Percy kept his shield up to his face though and used the thin as a tooth pick edge of the sword and hit the other boy on one of his legs; it would be stupid to even try to land a stinging blow with a Greek chest plate. The metal covered the entire stomach - there was no space of the chest open to be used by the opponent. 

The kid stumbled back into the water before falling it in entirely. The weight of his armor having brought him to his knees metaphorical. On his ass if you wanted to be literally. 

The other four had surrounded him. Clarisse's electric spear seemed to hum in the hot air. It was the only noise besides of crickets in summer. Then the peace was gone - Clarisse broke it first a second later by shoving her spear at him. Quickly, Percy thrusted his shield towards his face in time only for a painful tingling sensation to start up in his arm. His heart hammered in his chest. Despite falling down and the numbness in his left arm Percy took calm deep breathes; blood was rushing just like the water near him. Not just his but theirs as well -there was something else; something older lurking behind them. Waiting and there was no rushing. No, it was cal- 

Percy tries to lift his shield in time but it was too numb for movement much less hurried movement. Clarisse cruelly slammed her spear into his chest plate knowing well she wasn't gonna go through it but only numb his chest. Sparks flew at the contact and despite allowing this uncontrollably fear was coursing through Percy. 

"Oh, wow," Clarisse said. "I can see why people were so scared of these guys." She laughed at him then as the knuckles wrapped around the grip of his sword dug on damp soil. 

"Obviously you never fought Mario," Percy couldn't help but blurt out. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say. 

Painfully Percy got back on his feet. 

[\\] 

Hands pulled hair back into a messy pony tail. 

She could smell the smoke of her dad's barbecue despite being inside her room; her dad hadn't liked her being "sick" but wasn't it better than her embarrassing their family infront of his clients? 

She tiredly wiped her face with both of her palms and got to work. Maybe if she worked on whatever it was it'll get out of her system.

[\\]

The game was over; they had won. Despite that Percy couldn't find it in him to smile as campers lifted Luke up. There were roars of laughter and congratulations that almost made into impossible to hear the Ares' kids, the ones had attacked him, grumbling. Clarisse was the loudest of them but Percy payed her no mind since he could Annabeth's voice but not see her anywhere at the creek. 

"Not bad, hero," she told him and Percy stepped out of the water. Immediately he felt pain flood his body, it weighed down on him, and just ached from what Clarisse and her siblings had inflicted on him. Percy didn't let it show though; he'd learnt to look like nothing was wrong even in pain. Yet, none the less, Annabeth's eyes were narrowed at him. It took a second to realize what she was looking at - the almost healed sword wound. 

Percy took a deep breath of warm air in; the cheering of the others made it hard to quickly concentrate. It set his teeth on edge, he ended up exhaling harshly, his heart stuttered. The blood seeped out of his wound. The sight was made Percy sick - sicker than that night in his bedroom when he'd been all alone in the apartment (Paul at the hospital in case-)

There was a growl that set the hairs on back of his neck up; a hellhound was close - much too close. A howl ripped through the forest which silenced and sobered everyone from the drunkenness one could feel at victory. 

Annabeth clutched her Yankee cap, her other hand - the predominant one - on her dagger without any hesitation, her eyes were scanning the tree line of the forest. Naturally, Percy fell back at her side. It was where Percy belonged with his friends (if they would have this version of him). Annabeth's body tensed further at his new position before choosing to relax some. 

Chiron, in Greek, shouted for his bow after telling them to get ready. The campers let Luke down from their shoulders. Luke dropped the banner and unsheathed his sword; not one Percy remembered that could harm both mortals and monsters but just a normal weapon for demi-gods. 

There it was; the hellhound was the size of a rhino and it made Percy's heart ache for Mrs. O'Leary yet his firm, sweaty grip on the handle of the sword, that had been the peoperty of an Ares' kid, didn't become slack. Percy, despite what feelings they made him feel because they were hellhounds like Mrs. O'Leary, had killed numerous hell hounds that had shadow traveled behind the lines to attack his fellow campers during the Battle of New York. He wouldn't take joy - he wouldn't throw his head back and laugh - but he do so once again. 

It was looking straight at him; good, Percy thought. 

Nobody moved except Annabeth, who yelled, "Percy, run!", before putting herself to be infront of him. Immediately Percy shoved her aside. Words were ringing in his mind: "All men are made of water, do you know this? If you pierce them, the water leaks out and they die.”

Percy raised his sword. The hellhound began to leap over towards him and immediately Percy thrusted his sword into the air. His weapon didn't meet air. Instead it met the throat of monster (groin, throat, eyes) and there was a sound of huge amount of paper being ripped one after the other. From the hound's neck sprouted a cluster of arrows. It toppled dead before Percy and all he could think of as he stared down at it was of the hellhound he'd yet to befriend. The hair on his neck still stood up despite the hellhound laying at his tired feet. 

Chiron trotted towards them, a bow in his hand, his worn leather quiver completely empty, his face old and grim.

Percy smelled something. It made his nose wrinkle, and then it made him want to gag. There she was; cursed and the smell of decaying flesh clung to her as green mist spewed from her. The heat of the night did nothing to help the sickening odor. 

In the corner of his eye both Chiron and Annabeth stiffened at the sight; Percy could only stare helplessly in horror and dread at something he could never fight. At something he wished he wouldn't ever have to endure. The last time she left the attic Zoe and Bianic had d- 

"You and the children shall reach sixteen against the odds, 

Do thee scourge the gods, 

You ingeminate by a single choice like that which ended his days, 

Your many faces shall preserve or be razed, 

You shall go west, and face the god who has turned, 

You shall find what was stolen, and bargained for it safely returned,

You shall be spurned by one who calls you a friend,

And you shall regain another in the end."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fate is like a strange, unpopular restaurant, filled with odd waiters who bring you things you never asked for and don't always like.
> 
> [\\] 
> 
> • You would not be able guess the diverse and crazy things I've googled in the last fourty eight hours for this fic. I pity whatever government agent goes through my google search history. Anyway you guys get another chapter since my dad went through back surgery yesterday and I'm trying to stay at home as possible in the next few days. Also in case you don't already know don't eat any Gold Fish they've been called for salmonella. I got really sick the other day (the day I posted) from them. I thought it was from bad tuna but it was the Gold Fish.
> 
> [\\] 
> 
> Originally posted July 18th; chapter was edited on October 21th.


	8. Chapter 8

There's a board with polished metal figurines on it and two people on each side of it. 

 

[\\] 

 

A brush dips into the bowl of bright paint - the only paint she's been using for a while. 

Rachel should be sleeping - should keep practicing the painting style coined by Guillaume Apollinaire yet she's awake, she's painting instead of sleeping like a sane person would. 

The sound of wet paint, of a paint brush against a canvas were the only sound in Rachel's room besides her steady breath. 

It was like clowns were in her head. They were driving those tiny cars of theirs and honking at her mind. They were an uncontrollable muse that Rachel neither needed nor wanted. What she wouldn't give to throw something at them - even her plastic hairbrush at this point - to shut them up. 

Yet here Rachel was - here was the maiden holding what was left of her half sibling. Rachel felt sick at the sight on the canvas before her; a sight she'd made - created. No, Rachel thought desperately, I didn't create this. I only told the story. 

She didn't want to tell the story though. 

Rachel dropped her paint brush in water with a soft clunk. Red spread across the water in the plastic cup - the cheap, mass-produced red ones you bought at Walmart. 

If Rachel didn't know better she would have thought she was watching blood being washed away. 

After drying the paintbrush Rachel picked a smaller tipped one to fill in details for the tree in the background. 

I'll go to sleep after that, Rachel thought, and dream of the night sky ragging against the new sun just as the sky was against the sea. 

 

[\\] 

 

The sweet tea tasted like peaches, Percy thought as he and Annabeth waited for Chiron to return with Mr.D. 

There was silence between them. There often was but back then there had been words said in body language. Now there was silence that nothing but awkwardness filled. 

Just another thing to add to list of things he missed, Percy mused as leaned further against the pool table. 

Percy took another sip of the tea but spit the melting ice cube back into the cheap plastic cup. Percy put the flimsy cup down afterwards. Thankfully there already (for some reason) was a coster laying on one of the corners of the pool table. Percy rubbed his face with his palms. It was a comforting thing Percy did when stressed and exhausted. The two things often went hand and hand in his life or any life of a demi-god. 

When Percy was done he stared at his hands. The blood on them - his blood - had already dried so there wasn't going to be any on his fa- Percy heard them before he saw the door open. Mr.D nor Chiron had been talking in hallway. It was the left over adrenaline from the attacks that he knew they were there. Or, Percy couldn't help but think, the just the paranoia he'd developed.

Chiron came through first. He'd looked his age, Percy thought grimly and it hurt Percy everytime. (Percy couldn't help but briefly wonder if he ever looked his true age. If his worn nature ever showed for just a moment. Probably not with the face that still should have baby fat on it.) 

"Well, well," drawled Mr.D after the god had taken the only seat in the room besides Chiron's abandoned wheel chair. "Our little celebrity."

Percy paused for a second. Yeah, he'd chosen right with that Harry Potter quote. 

"If I had my way," Dionysus told them, "I would cause your molecules to erupt in flames. We'd sweep up the ashes and be done with a lot of trouble." 

Mr.D's blood shot eyes flickered up to finally meet Percy's eyes. There was an ugly look on the wine dude's face. 

"Don't expect me to be kind to you, mortal, just because because we share a father," Dionysus explained and thankfully Percy hadn't taken a shallow of tea. He would have spit it out. A part of Percy wanted to pick up that red plastic cup and have a sip just to spit it out as a reaction but it'd be too late. 

Brothers? 

"Unfortunately, it's been said you'll be living four more years before I could do so," the god mused out loud. "Plus I'm sure Chiron would nag me how that is against my mission at this cursed camp: to keep you little brats safe from harm."

"Spontaneous combustion is a form of harm, Mr. D," Chiron finally spoke up for Percy. 

"Nonsense," Dionysus answered with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Boy wouldn't feel a thing. Nevertheless, I must restrain myself with the spontaneous combustion." 

There was a pause then. During the pause Percy couldn't but wonder if Mr.D had a goatee would the god tug on it? The world may never know, Percy couldn't help but think of that old commercial that always use to play on the tv about how many licks did it take to get- 

"Perhaps I should turn you into a pine tree's pollen cone that Hermes could deliver to our father." 

In the corner of Percy's eye, Annabeth's knuckles became white in how hard she was holding her fists. The threat meant nothing to him nor her. It was how the threat mocked Thalia's fate. Thalia, along with Luke and Annabeth by their association with her, who been tormented by the gods just because she was the daughter of Zeus. 

I'm not her brother (I'mnotJason), Percy thought desperately but couldn't voice. Why shouldn't he though? They already knew he was a child of the big three. 

Because Poseidon was more dangerous than Zeus. Because let Luke tell Kronos he was just another child of Zeus and let them think they knew his powers. 

Knowledge was power, Percy knew. But what was power when you couldn't protect the ones you love? (A dog barks but it's muffled by the blood rushing in his ears and how his heart is pounding, Percy uncaps Riptide but not in time. His mom falls onto the cement like a porcelain doll would. There's a reason a why Percy had bought his sister all those Barbies instead of those porcelain dolls he'd seen at a yard sell. Barbies never break despite how they helplessly weathered the cruel hands of children, of humans. Or even the gods because the gods were always a little too much human and humans were often cruel like the gods. Isn't that odd?) 

Percy didn't feel powerful despite his vow of not becoming Cassandra. Percy felt sick with himself and the world, an exhaustion in his very bones, and like he was slowly suffocating. He couldn't do this again. Percy had barely managed to go through it the first time. Now here he was again and he was suppose to play God.

Percy would like a receipt to return time travel. Unfortunately Percy was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to return time travel just like he couldn't return a prophecy. 

(Percy also figured that whoever was behind this would say something like how sad it was that Percy wanted to go back to his time and oh Alexa? Play despacito.) 

"You did well," Chiron said, finally filling the silence in the room. "Too well in fact but I thank you none the less for protecting Annabeth." 

Annabeth opened her mouth to refuse needing Percy's help but a single look from Chiron made her close it. 

He loves you, Percy thought. Yes, he's not your biological father but he was the man - well centaur actually- who raised you since you were ten. He's your father none the less. You're the daughter he never had and he's seen too many of his students die as he lives on. Do you think he wants to lose you too? 

"You have not been claimed there is no proof to my hypothesis. I think Sally told you who your father was. I think Sally made you get that tattoo so we would wonder about your-" he paused then only to figure out how to phrase what he wanted to say. 

"-past instead of your parentage. Your mother was a smart woman. Women who only have themselves to rely on when defending for their child often are in my experience." 

Chiron didn't voice "that or dead." He didn't need to all of them heard it but only Percy knew his mom was still alive.

"Percy the oracle came out of the attic tonight to give you a prophecy - a quest which is only determined by the oracle. The oracle has never done so before. Not even including the wording of the prophecy, that is a great omen to have befallen on you." Chiron's eyes seemed to be as pitying as much as they were old. 

Was that how humans look when they sent children off to fight wars? 

 

[\\] 

Her therapist was an old woman unlike all the others therapists Rachel had seen over the years. She was beautiful but not the sort of beauty one could put on a canvas. Rachel knew this because she'd tried even though Mrs.Jackson - Asteria, please - had been the one to get Rachel to try out Orphism instead of doing portraits like her father had payed money for Rachel to learn how to do. 

A pen clicked against the blank piece of paper. It had been the only noise in the room for several minutes now. 

"How have you been doing?" Mrs.Jackson asked Rachel, not for her health - not how she was getting over, getting better, from her relapse - but with taking less medication. 

"I'm not dumb enough to try cold turkey," Rachel told her point blank. 

Mrs.Jackson blinked in surprise. "I never said you were my dear - you are your father's daughter after all. I meant have you been having those delusions still? Or nightmares?" Her tone changed at the last question, her dark eyes flickered to the bags under that Rachel's eyes. 

"I've been painting. My muse wouldn't be quiet and I lost track of time," Rachel easily explained. She learnt to lie believably years ago; Rachael had to or be labeled insane as her parents had feared.

Mrs.Jackson smiled once more but her eyes didn't. Rachel had not learnt that trick from her father but her kindergarten teacher who had got her into art - she had been a vegetarian, Rachel suddenly remembered. It'd been so long since she remembered something about Miss.Evergreen other than the stuff of nightmares and the slurs they use to say about her. 

"I'm afraid I understand," the old woman admitted. "The muses can be quite like that." 

[\\] 

It's that night, their last night at camp, that Percy visits him. 

Mr.D begrudgingly opened the door with squinted eyes. He grimaced at the sight of Percy. 

It's then that Percy removed his arm from his back and held up a stolen six pack that had belonged to a Smelly Gabe. (Before Percy couldn't steal a pizza slice yet Percy doesn't feel pride in stealing what Smelly Gabe spent the most of their money on.) It was the only thing in the car to survive Zeus's lightning bolt. 

Dionysus looked down on it with an expression of distaste but he didn't object. 

Percy stepped into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter is coming. 
> 
>  
> 
> [\\]
> 
> Okay so the pollen cone of a pine tree is the male cone while the pine cone is the female cone of a pine tree. That's the educational thing you get to learn today. ;)


	9. Chapter 9

Before his fellow campers had avoided him like the plague - Ares cabin members aside for obvious reasons, Annabeth, Luke and a few his half siblings being the other exceptions. It hadn’t bothered Percy (not really) because there was so much to do and to figure out that socializing wasn’t the priority even if it had been on the table. (That and just seeing Beckendorf was enough of a punch without befriending the boy. Even Luke had commented on it that day Percy had seen him; something about how he looked like he had seen a ghost - Luke had not idea of the irony.) Training his body to further know the swordplay his brain knew in his sleep, checking the car crash to see if any of the supplies for the quest had survived, finding a way to lie convincingly to Annabeth about the list, finding a footing in his friendship with Grover that was paying because of this unwanted do over, and most importantly gaining more endurance in running were a few of things that kept him busy as a bee. 

Now Percy felt the weight of his fellow campers unabashed stares as he made his way back to the Hermès Cabin. His younger self would have crumbled under it - no, actually Percy was pretty sure he had tripped now that he thought about it... 

“Do you have any family you want to call?” Grover asked in a murmur. It was just Grover and him. Annabeth had stayed behind to talk with Chiron after they were given the quest. “I-I mean obviously not Gabe but-“

Percy turned his face to at his friend, silently Percy shook his head before he spoke. “Mom doesn’t have any extended family.” Not yet. One day Percy would once again have more than just his mom to contact about a quest. 

Grover’s eyes were sad and far older then his baby cheek face. Briefly Percy mused if his were the same too while Grover ducked his head in shame. Pain flared in Percy’s stomach at the expression - at Grover being hurting. 

“Hey,” Percy said, pausing from walking as he waited for Grover to look back up at him. Eventually Grover did with a frown laying heavy on his face. “We have a quest. Once we succeed you’ll get the search license. I won’t be another Thalia for you.” 

Percy couldn’t say I won’t be like my sister. Thalia wasn’t his sister despite what everyone thought; he was go to have a baby sister before all this and now he didn’t. He wouldn’t for years - maybe not ever. Even if Paul did meet his mom earlier then the they originally had and they, uh, (dear gods why was he thinking about his mom and Paul having sex) - if mom got pregnant would it even be a girl - would it still be the sister he had been going to know before he had sent back? Grover’s eyebrows were knitted together but no denial left his lips as they continued walking towards the Hermes Cabin. They didn’t discuss anything personal after that. It was just about the quest - the camp store would be loaning the three of them some drachmas and mortal money for the journey. 

When they got there Percy wished his friend a good night as Grover began to leave.   
Percy never went in the cabin despite curfew being near; it wouldn’t take long to pack after all. 

 

[\\] 

With his left hand Percy knocked on the door. While he waited the only noise to be heard in hallway was the water dripping from his clothes. It took a few minutes before Mr. D cared to shuffle about and open the door. His watery eyes squinted down at Percy, a sour expression worn on his blotchy cherub face. Percy smiled innocent incarnate as he lifted up the pack of beer that he had hidden behind his back. The god immediately had his eyes on the prize. Alcohol not conjured was alcohol Zeus couldn’t know about it and take it away from. It was cheap, Percy knew (it was Smelly Gabe’s after all), but it was something when the wine dude hasn’t had anything for years. Mr. D opened the door, “Come in Petrelli Johnson.” 

Percy, far too use to Mr.D’s antics, just kept his mouth shut as he walked through the door. There was a board game - Monopoly- out on the table. What caught Percy’s interest was it was set up like there were two players but Mr.D was the only person in his bedroom before Percy had came in. Huh. Since there was stuff already on the table Percy put down the pack next to one of the chairs before he spoke. 

“Am I interrupting?” 

Mr.D snorted at that as he took a seat. He leaned down to grab one of the beers below him. “You ask like you care.”

There was a moment of silence then before Mr.D spoke, the god not willing for it to be a minute of silence, a minute of further interruption from his board game. Of course games, whether they be Monopoly or Packman, were more important to the wine dude then helping the demi-god who had a prophecy on his back. 

“Zagreus,” Percy blurted out. “That’s you - was you.” 

The air felt heavy after Percy had voiced his name. Mr.D, who had been in middle drinking his beer, paused for just a second. In a blink of an eye he was moving again. The beer was put on the table without a coaster. It was next to a pile multicolored money that probably was Mr.D’s. The god didn’t squint his dark eyes at him but Percy knew he was under scrutiny. 

“My, my, Perry Johnson aren’t you full of surprises.” 

Percy gave a forced smile before finally taking a seat opposite from the god. His eyes flickered to the two metal figurines on the board: the battleship and rocking horse. “Annabeth and even Grover don’t trust me.“ It’s fact, not a question sadly. 

Once again the god snorted. “Why should they?”

(Because they are- were his friends.) 

Percy had other things to ask yet a new inquiry came to the forefront. “If they don’t trust me why are they going on a quest with me?” 

“Because if the master bolt isn’t returned by the solstice the gods will be at war with ourselves you dunce. If the gods are in a civil war then their children shall surely be dragged into it. Why are you asking questions you already know the answer to Peter Jane? “ Dionysus, after finishing his answer, picked up the beer bottle back up again to have a swig. His face made a dissatisfied expression every time he had some but the god never complained once. The action said a lot coming from him. “Now,” he paused for emphasis, “are you going to talk to me on why you interrupted me for?” 

“What’s orphism?” 

“Art,” Mr.D retorted immediately before rolling his eyes at Percy. “Did I not just tell you it’s rude to ask questions you already know the answer to boy?” 

“Actually you just asked me why I was asking questions I already know the answer to.”

Mr.D glared unamused at Percy. “Considering yourself told it’s rude to ask such questions then.”

Anger flickered in existence in the pit of Percy’s stomach; it gave impatience a companion. Frustration hardened Percy’s voice as he spoke, “But I don’t know.” 

There was no pity in Dionysus’ eyes as he stared at Percy. “You do. You just haven’t accepted it yet.” 

Percy’s anger was mounting and he opened his mouth only for Mr.D to interrupt him. “Get out. Sleep or pack if you haven’t. I have a game to finish.”

“Why can’t you be helpful?” Despite how Percy despised Ares - or actually Mars - one thing Percy had to give to Frank’s father was the god was straight forward. 

“I am helpful. I ooze helpfulness, Peter Johnson. Haven’t you noticed?” He was smirking up at Percy. His dark eyes had humor in them; the kind a cat might have as it played with its food. 

“I can’t say I have,” Percy admitted before making his way out of the room. Before he reached the door Dionysus spoke. 

“You will.” 

It sounded like a promise. 

[/] 

The tent was quiet besides the occasional noise from packing. Outside it however there was a song being sung by many, the fire cackled, and there were footsteps that were coming closer. The mouth of the tent was thrown upon as a girl who had a silver circlet braided into the top of her long, dark hair stepped into the tent. 

“You’re leaving?” She demanded immediately upon entering. 

The girl - far shorter and of darker tone of skin then the second girl -   
ducked her head, her bushy curls hid her eyes from Percy and the other girl. 

“Yes.”

Girls? Were they really? Percy wondered. There was something about them that made them seem older than their appearance suggested. Why though did he have that gut feeling? Percy couldn’t recall. He was tired. Exhaustion seemed like a weight he was always carried on his back. Percy couldn’t take the weight off no matter what. Someone had to do it after all. 

“Why would you leave us - the m'lady? After all that she has done for you?” Anger colored her raised tone. There was a pause of heavy silence and once the older girl spoke again this time fear was in her voice. “You know what dan-“ 

“Zoe-“ There was another pause as the unnamed girl tried to think of way to best explain herself. “I’m not doing this because I fallen in love. I’m leaving for the same reason I joined. My friends- my family, they need me.”

“What friends? What family besides us?” Zoe spit out. “They are in the ground as is your mother.” 

It was hurtful thing to say but Percy knew Zoe was hurt too from the abandonment she had just learnt of; just another hero leaving her behind after they had promised otherwise. 

The girl, who had slung a back up on her shoulders, had such a sad look on her face. “Goodbye. Thank you for being - thank you for everything. We’ll see each other soon I promise.” 

She didn’t go out the of tent immediately. Instead she paused when she was in front of Zoe and leaned up on to tiptoes to kiss the forehead of the older girl. Zoe was frozen from the action and stayed that way even after the girl left the tent - left her behind. 

Percy woke to his shoulders being shaken. Luke was on the floor, leaning over Percy as he woke him up. It would have been so easy for Luke to choke or suffocate him in sleep but they, Kronus and therefor Luke, had thought they could turn any of the children of the Big Three on their side. Every time they were wrong but they didn’t know that now. Not yet. Which was a contending factor on why Percy would sleep in the same room as Luke. 

“Hey,” Luke gave him a small, tired smile as he looked down on him. “You need to get up. Chiron has some breakfast ready for you. You guys will be eating earlier then the rest of us since you’ll be leaving soon.” 

Percy wished the morning would have passed with a blur. It didn’t. There wasn’t much discussion between Percy and his friends during breakfast despite how it seemed to drag on. Breakfast was a somber affair with Luke and Chiron joining them. Chiron (who was in his wheelchair) discussed with Annabeth the transportation with Luke - a member of the previous quest - occasionally chiming in. Grover, all the while, nervously played with his food since he had nothing to contribute to the conversation. Percy forced himself to eat despite really not being hungry at all. He knew they wouldn’t be eating anything until in middle of the night and that would be with Medusa. 

Medusa. 

Percy’s eyes flickered to the cup of blue Sprite, his expression flat lining. The thought of eating anything more was nauseating now instead of just simply being unappealing. Percy closed his eyes, counting in his mind as he waited for it subside. It didn’t. Percy opened his eyes when he felt fingers intertwine with his own. It was Grover, a look of concern plain on his face as stared at Percy. The other three were too busy talking to have noticed what Grover had. Percy gave a smile to his friend but he was pretty sure it didn’t reach his green eyes. 

Grover doesn’t ask if he’s okay. He hasn’t asked that of Percy for a few months now because it’s obvious he isn’t. Briefly Percy can’t help but wonder what Grover thinks of the sudden different personality that he’s had ever since he woke up that once morning at Yancy Academy only to ditch school to find his mom. Next Percy wonders what Grover - what Chiron - thought had happened on their field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Of his attitude- well his lack of freaking out and bugging Grover about what the mist had covered up like he had done last time- afterwards. 

(Is it any wonder why they don’t trust him?) 

“Hey,” Luke said, bringing Percy out of his head. “I got to go grab something but I’ll be there to see you guys off.” Luke started to run off to the direction of the cabins with a smile plastered on his scarred face after reassuring Annabeth and Grover he would be there to see them off. Percy gave another empty smile in return as Annabeth watched him leave them behind. Grover simply nodded since he had a whole can in his mouth. Though Grover did wave with the hand (not that Luke could see) that wasn’t squeezing Percy’s own hand. Annabeth, after watching Luke run out of sight, raised a quizzical eyebrow at them. She was glaring at them - no, at Grover actually - but she didn’t say anything. Huh. 

Chiron excused himself soon after to talk to Argus (who would be driving them out of camp) which left the three of them alone with each other. Actually, no, they weren’t alone. They had awkwardness with them and didn’t that company just make everything better? 

(It didn’t.) 

Pretty quickly Grover crunching on cans being the only noise between them got old. So Percy did something he hadn’t been doing since he got to camp. He was truthful instead of faking ignorance and lying through his teeth. 

“What’s orphism?” 

Grover chocked on the metal he was eating, his grip tightening painfully on Percy’s hand, and if Percy didn’t already have Annabeth interest he apparently would now. Her stormy eyes were holding his own as Grover tried to breath. 

“An occult who are wrong. How do you know the name?” Annabeth’s eyes were narrowed at him now. 

“I dreamt about it,” Percy honestly answered despite the frustration that he admittedly felt at no one being able the question without being vague. Annabeth stoped squinting at him as though she knew he was telling the truth yet her mouth was twisted into a frown. Percy could just see the gears in her head moving as she tried to figure out the puzzle set before her. 

“Grover told me you have nightmares.” She’s blunt, obvious instead of trying to get the answers through patience and trickery. “What are they about?” After asking that Annabeth finished her toast. She started working on what was left of her eggs next. All the while Grover nervously kept looking at them one at a time, his grip had not relaxed a bit on Percy’s hand. 

“Mrs.Dodds was teaching class about it in my dream.” Percy doesn’t mention that all of his cousins were there besides Jason and Hazel. 

“The Kindly One at your school?” Annabeth asked to confirm what she knew. 

Percy couldn’t hold back a snort at the name despite knowing why Mrs.Dodds and her sisters were referred to as such. “Yeah, that’s her.” 

Finally Grover spoke up, “We need to get going or we’re going to be late.” 

Annabeth didn’t look happy at stopping from the questioning but still she got up with the rest of them. They left the dirty dishes behind them for someone else to handle as they began their quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “It all goes back and back," Tyrion thought, "to our mothers and fathers and theirs before them. We are puppets dancing on the strings of those who came before us, and one day our own children will take up our strings and dance in our steads.” 
> 
> / 
> 
> 1.) Hello! I’m back and am so terribly late (it’s my last year of school so studying has admittedly been bogging me down) Sorry about but hey, you guys are starting to learn about what I’ve been teasing in the chapters. I’ll go in further detail in a minute. Thanks goes to redstringarrow who’s kind comments admittedly motivated me to finish writing this chapter instead of just leaving in it my writing app to collect dust with the other drafts. 
> 
> 2.) Would any of you be interested in me writing another part of the series where we get some povs of different characters? Because there is admittedly a good bit of stuff going behind the scenes that you guys don’t know about (since Percy doesn’t) and I think would help with understand the actions of others. I’ve been debating on this for the last few days. 
> 
> 3.) Grover caught a hint in this chapter about the time travel even though he doesn’t know its time travel (yet). In this point of canon Grover had told the story of Thalia to Percy but he never admitted it was him that was the satyr that had found Thalia and her friends. 
> 
> 4.) Yes, Percy is still living in the Hermès cabin. Why? Because even though he’s thought to Zeus’ kid he was never claimed so that’s why. If anyone is wondering why hasn’t Poseidon claimed Percy it’s because Percy specifically prayed to his father not to claim him the night of capture the flag. 
> 
> 5.) Orphism is the religious belief that honestly there isn’t really a lot we know about today. Supposedly it’s inspired by the Egyptians’ tales of Osiris (which, yes, will be playing a part in the plot - remember Percy referencing in one of the earlier chapters to the eye of Horus Carter gave him). The major deities of the religion (which was worshipped by elites) were Dionysus (Zagreus) who was thought of as the god of the underworld. Yeah, Hades and him were considered one and the same despite, you know, his mom (Persephone who is a Greek god(dess) revered by the religion too because she too goes to the underworld and returns) being married to Hades. There’s more to the Orphism but it’ll be revealed later and also explained further in a future author’s note. 
> 
> 6.) Yes, the rockhorse and battleship had meaning btw. Kudos goes to the person who guesses who the mysterious huntress is. If you have any other questions feel free to ask. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> [My tumblr. ](http://whenthemarshmallowmettheslayer.tumblr.com) Feel free to come chat with me about PJ, HP, ASoIaF, or Fma.


End file.
